Vrykandri
There are many laws broken as a matter of course throughout the various lands of Itaedia... but following the Purge, many steps were taken to ensure that those who abuse the great power granted them through magic use are brought to task swiftly and without much risk. Founding and Early History The Vrykandri were, for the most part, bourne of meteorites that fell to Itaedia in the weeks before the Purge. However, for every Vrykandri who is killed in the feild, a new one is bourne of a suicide at the moment of death. An overwhealming amount of reseach has gone into discovering how and why this occurs, but little information has been found. What is known, however, is that the Vrykandri are nearly unstoppable one-on-one, and are rarely seen unless in pairs. Early accounts state that their victims always are rendered prone by a mysterious glowing red thread moments before their captors arrive. Wearing shining white scale armor, the Vrykandri have never been known to speak. However, they have issued the following statements through their victims moments before killing them: "We are here to protect you." "We are here to save you." "We combat the Stitched One." "We are keeping your world alive." Famous and Infamous Vrykandri While the Vrykandri seem to operate in a hive-mind fashion, there are some that stand out from the rest, either by their exemplary actions, the story behind their transformaiton, or, in one case, their rebellion against the Vrykandri agenda. Mikhail Originally hailing from Zavak, Mikhail was of the minor nobility and had not shown any early signs of being adept at magic. However, he was a very keen pianist, and was known throughout the kingdom as a great player. His concerts became more and more legendary, stirring audiences to great emotion. It soon became apparrent, however, that Mikhail had accidently started to teach himself Caneremancy and was able to sway the emotions of his audience through magical means. Heeding the warnings of his friends and colleagues, rather than endanger anyone further, Mikhail hung himself in his bedroom. Upon his death, his body was consumed by a flame that burnt down his home, killing six servants, and from the ashes emerged a new Vrykandri. They disappeared almost as soon as they were seen Rothri One of the few original Vrykandri who distinguished themselves beyond the general throng, Rothri had, in fact, initially led the infamous Culling of the Fauns, but quickly left to begin the as yet unended Pursuit of the Stitched One. The fact that one of the victims who spoke for him referred to him by name suggests that either the Vrykandri all have names, or only those who lead large groups are allowed to have names, or possibly that Rothri named himself then and there in an attempt to humanize himself for his audience. Giovanni The peasant boy known as Giovanni was the son of two travelling healers that, through their great preowess, inadvertantly became Scindamists, Hezu The most infamous of the Vrykandri, Hezu is a rarity. Apparently, during the famous Culling, one faun committed suicide rather than fall to the Vrykandri, and then rose as one of them. However, the universality of Vrykandri goals did not take hold, and Hezu saved the remainder of the Faun in the area. Also known as Hezu the Rouge, she is still at large. The Capture of Hikiro The Capture of Cortdelia The Culling of the Fauns One of the more disturbing chapters in the history of the Vrykandri, upon their arrival to Itaedia, legend dictates that they began immediately to round up the Fauns and cripple every one in ten. Soon afterwards, as the Purge worstened, the Vrykandri began the outright slaughter. The Pursuit of the Stitched One Category:History Category:Itaedia's History Category:Anthropology Category:Magic Category:Dustkiin